New Generation
by HartyVampire
Summary: Carlisle is working on a big project. Something vampires could never do before...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Edwards POV**

I couldn't wait to get home. Carlisle had something to tell us and he said it was big news. I tried not to read his mind but it's very hard not to when there is big news.

I drove up the driveway and took the keys out of the ignition. As soon as the keys were out I was already at the other side of the car to let Bella out. Before he feet could hit the pavement so she could stand up I picked her up and kissed her.

I ran into the house I sat down on the green couch and placed Bella on my lap.

Couple seconds later Alice was on the couch sitting next to Jasper. They were in the middle of a kiss when Emmett ran in with Rosalie trailing right behind him.

"Jasper please get a room!"

Bella and I let out a silent laugh.

Jasper looked up with lipstick all over his lips thanks to Alice's latest shopping trip a couple of days ago.

Emmett and Rosalie sat on the couch opposite of us. Emmett was trying to pull Rosalie onto his lap but Rosalie refused. Although since Emmett is the strongest in the family he was able to pull Rosalie on his lap without a fuss. He put his arms around her size zero waist to keep her there. Emmett started kissing Rosalie but she kept on dodging his kisses until she finally accepted them. You could tell she wasn't happy.

"Kids and Bella."

Carlisle said. No one noticed Carlisle and Esme had entered the room. Everyone else was to focused on Rosalie and Emmett.

"We will pick up where we left off later tonight honey." Said Emmett

Rosalie had a disgusted look on her face.

"Kids" Carlisle said louder.

"Esme and I have some very important news to share with you guys."

"Four months ago I started a project without telling any of you except Esme."

"This project was to see if vampires can't really get pregnant. But they can."

_This is all for tonight I hope you liked it I have like the __next__ two chapters already written down. Please respond and any ideas are welcome. I do not own any of the character __Stephenie__M__eyer does. Have a good new year_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

**Edwards POV**

I couldn't wait to get home. Carlisle had something to tell us and he said it was big news. I tried not to read his mind but it's very hard not to when there is big news.

I drove up the driveway and took the keys out of the ignition. As soon as the keys were out I was already at the other side of the car to let Bella out. Before he feet could hit the pavement so she could stand up I picked her up and kissed her.

I ran into the house I sat down on the green couch and placed Bella on my lap.

Couple seconds later Alice was on the couch sitting next to Jasper. They were in the middle of a kiss when Emmett ran in with Rosalie trailing right behind him.

"Jasper please get a room!"

Bella and I let out a silent laugh.

Jasper looked up with lipstick all over his lips thanks to Alice's latest shopping trip a couple of days ago.

Emmett and Rosalie sat on the couch opposite of us. Emmett was trying to pull Rosalie onto his lap but Rosalie refused. Although since Emmett is the strongest in the family he was able to pull Rosalie on his lap without a fuss. He put his arms around her size zero waist to keep her there. Emmett started kissing Rosalie but she kept on dodging his kisses until she finally accepted them. You could tell she wasn't happy.

"Kids and Bella."

Carlisle said. No one noticed Carlisle and Esme had entered the room. Everyone else was to focused on Rosalie and Emmett.

"We will pick up where we left off later tonight honey." Said Emmett

Rosalie had a disgusted look on her face.

"Kids" Carlisle said louder.

"Esme and I have some very important news to share with you guys."

"Four months ago I started a project without telling any of you except Esme."

"This project was to see if vampires can't really get pregnant. But they can."

_This is all for tonight I hope you liked it I have like the __next__ two chapters already written down. Please respond and any ideas are welcome. I do not own any of the character __Stephenie__M__eyer does. Have a good new year_


	3. real chapter two

Chapter Two

Edwards's pov

"Once I found the answer on how vampires can get pregnant Esme and I wanted to test it out and made sure it worked. Esme and I are going to have a baby."

"Nice going dad" Emmett said with a big playful grin on his face.

"Hey Rosalie maybe you and I should try tonight" Emmett said with his stupid grin on his face.

"Go and die Emmett" she said in an angry voice.

"I'm already dead."

Rosalie just sat there with a stern look on her face. I knew that Rosalie wants a baby really bad.

"Carlisle cleared his throat.

"So what do you guys think?"

"Hey Esme how many months?" asked Alice.

"I'm in the middle of my fourth"

"Your were starting to look kind of big mom" said Jasper. Alice gave Jasper a shove.

"What" said Jasper? Alice turned her head and gave Jasper a you're being rude look.

"But what about the voltori" I asked.

_Sorry about chapter one twice I'm having trouble posting chapters but I hope you like my story any ideas are welcome ) I do not own anything_


	4. chapter three

**Chapter three**

Edwards pov

"I settled things with them already. They said each vampire couple is allowed to have one child every 3 centuries unless if there is a problem with the population." (Carlisle speaking)

"And what if there twins or quintuplets or something?"

"They said that it's fine because it would be very rare."

"But vampires don't age the babies won't age then." Rosalie said in a soft voice.There was a slight pause then Carlisle spoke.

"There is a medicine that can control that. I invented one."

"So when you due mom" squealed Alice with delight.

"July 20"

"Oh I'm so excited" Alice squealed again.

"Let me design the baby's room PLEASE!"

"Okay" we all screamed. No one can take Alice's pleads they are a pain in the butt.

"Now if you excuse me I have to take a look at Esmes stomach and make sure everything is fine."

Carlisle and Esme left in a dash

_I updated to chapters tonight real chapter two and this one. Sorry again about the incident. Keep reviewing any ideas are welcome! I don't own anything __Stephenie__ Meyer does_


	5. authors note

**Hey guys I love all the hits I'm getting but ****plz**** some more reviewing****Any**** ideas are welcome. How do you guys like my story? Remember review ****review****review****! Next chapter should be up tonight) I don't own a thing**


	6. chapter four

**Chapter fou****r**

Bella's POV

This was very exciting I knew Esme wanted a baby but vampires couldn't have children until now. Before I knew it I was lying on Edwards bed .

"So what do you think about Esme having a baby?"

"Strange but amazing" said Edward. Then he started kissing me.We romantically kisses for about an hour until Alice barged in.

"ALICE!" screamed Edward.

"Sor-ry" said Alice "but I need help."

"Anything" I said.

"Well I'm a little nervous about Esme what if something goes wrong like what if the baby somehow dies it will crush Esme I mean she already lost one child."

"Alice can't they just try again."

"I guess so I mean it's not like the Volturi will penalize them because they're not trying to have a second child.

"You're right Bella thanks."

One Month Later

Rosalie and Emmetts pov

"Emmett" Rosalie's soft voice said to me.

"Yes honey."

"I asked Carlisle if we could try to have a baby because I've yearned for one for almost half a century and he said yes. He gave me the medicine we need to take in order to you know."

"I have been waiting every night until you finally asked. So shall we get started we don't know how long this will take." Said Emmett in a big grin.

"Yes" replied Rosalie in her soft but excited voice.

_Please review more ideas are welcome. Oh and Bella is not a vampire yet but she mostly spends the every night at the __Cullens__ those of you who are wondering. I do not own a thing. )_


	7. surprise

Chapter Five

**Carlisle and ****Esme's**** POV**

"Do you think it was the right thing to do to give permission to Emmett and Rosalie to you know." Said my sweet husband in a unsure voice.

"Honey you know how long Rosalie has wanted a child it has always been her dream to have one. You made the right decision." Esme said with a smile on her face.

**Rosalie and Emmett's POV**

"How do you think we did Emmett?"

"Just fine." I said back to her warmely. Rosalie smiled her perfect white teeth glistened, her long blond hair glowed she couldn't have looked more beautiful.

"I'm going to work on my car Emmett."

"Why don't you want to play more" He said in a sexy voice."Beside its like three in the morning isn't it kind of weird to work on the car at this hour?"

"Fine" I said let me just get something then" I said in a mad tone.

I slid on a pair of pants and a shirt."

I walked down the hall at a human pace. I really wasn't going to get something or work on the car I wanted to ask Alice if I'm going to get pregnant.

I was about to knock on Alice's and Jaspers bedroom door when Alice came speeding out of her room and shouted

"Rosalie you're pregnant!"

"Shh not so loud"

"Opps sorry" Alice's voice was quiet now.

"I'm going to tell Emmett then everyone else."

"Wait Rosalie its 3 am Edward will kill you if you wake Bella up."

"So this is the first exciting news of my vampire life besides marrying Emmett."

I walked back to my room Emmett was sitting on the bed watching a movie

"Honey come sit down we can play some more while we watch Sweeny Todd."

Why is Emmett always so fascinated with these horror movies.

"I have some news to tell."Emmett put the movie on mute.

"Tell me oh sweet and beautiful one."He just loves to be playfully romantic.

" I'm pregnant we're going to have a baby."

"That's wonderful I'm going to tell Jasper maybe I should give him some tips if he and Alice ever want to"

"Just go"

Emmett was back in five minutes

"Let's go tell Bella and Edward." My husband said.

We raced to the third floor where Edward and Bella were kissing

"Does anyone know how to knock around here" screamed Edward Bella just laughed.

"Well Rosalie and I have some good news we thought you two love birds may want to know."

"I'm pregnant" I said this in a tiny voice.

"Congrates guys" Edward and Bella said at the same time.

"Maybe you two should try." Emmatt said in a playful way.

"GET OUT" Edward growled.

"Come on honey lets go tell Carlisle and Esme maybe they'll appreciate our news more."

_So what do you guys think? This is all I'm posting up for this weekend but I'm writing down the next couple of chapters this weekend too. I should have the next chapter posted Monday night at the latest. Maybe you will get lucky if I post __another small chapter today. I may post another chapter tomorrow too. I may have to ask for a certain number of reviews soon in order for the next couple of chapters to be posted because no one is reviewing. I do not own a thing._


	8. Chapter Six

Chapter six

Rosalie's POV

We ran upstairs to Carlisle's and Esme's room. Emmett picked me up and carried me into their room.

"Carslile" I called

"Yes Rosalie"

"It worked I'm pregnant"

"Congratulations Rosalie I know how much you wanted your own child."

**5 Months Later**

"I was reading a People magazine on the couch. Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme went hunting. I don't know how Esme hunts she is nine months pregnant. She refuses for Carlisle to bring home deer or rabbits for her. Me I just let Emmett bring home food for me.

**5 Days Later**

It was 2 am then all of a sudden Alice was running to every bedroom screaming

"ESME IS ABOUT TO GO INTO LABOR!"

We all ran upstairs to go and help with the delivery but Carlisle said only one other person can stay. Carlisle said there is no way I'm staying which was fine because I felt like I was about to puke my guts out even though us vampires can't. Alice was the one who stayed in the end the boys were just grossed out and Bella looked like she was really about to puke.

Esme's POV

Carlisle and I were watching a soap opera on tv when Alice and the others came running down the stairs to tell me I was about to go into labor. Bella was being carried by Edward

"Mom,mom you're about to go into labor!"

The moment Alice said that I felt a pain in my stomach.


	9. Dancers and contest

Chapter Seven

**Edwards POV**

An: this is a couple days before Esme goes into labor)

It's time to change Bella. I told her this and she agreed. I will change her after the wedding but before her birthday. I still have to get used to the transformation idea. I went downstairs and saw Jasper and Emmett playing guitar Hero 3. They cannot live without that game.

I sped over to play maybe it would help take my mind off the transformation.

"Hard or expert" said Jasper "I don't want to beat you too bad."

"Bring it on" said Emmett

"Now guys lets be nice this is only for fun besides I don't want you two to feel bad when I win." I had a big grin on my face.

"Okay expert it is then but which song?" asked Jasper

"How about the place with all those stripper dancers everywhere." Said Emmett a big grin.

"Okay no" said Jasper.

"How 'bout Story of My Life" I replied

Jasper clicked on Story of My Life and the battle began. Notes came shooting at us but I didn't miss a beat. When the song ended our scores showed up on the screen. We all got 100

**Alice POV**

Bella and I were sitting on my bed telling Rosalie how she looked in her new designer maternity clothes we just bought her. Mostly she just picked the same type of clothing she wore before she was pregnant like miniskirts, half-shirts, and lots of other cute clothing.

"Guys" I shouted

"The boys are playing Guitar Hero downstairs and it's going to end up being a tie. But then they're going to do a different song to see if they can declare someone as the winner. I say we dress up as one of the stripper girls in the game and make their mouths hang open so it will be harder for them to concentrate and someone will bound to win.,"

"What do you guys think?"

"Brilliant" said Rose.

"Uhh"

"Bella you're doing this and if you give me trouble I will give you the biggest most expensive wedding in the world and I will also buy you all new cloths."

"Fine" said Bella in a mad voice

"Okay Rose you've played the game more then I do which girl should we dress up as?"

"How 'bout the girl with straight gelled blond hair that wears a sexy black bra and black tight leather pants with the sides of her thong sticking out and she wears black high healed shoes."

"Perfect" I said

"NO NO NO NO NO!" Bella screamed

"YES!" said Rose and I

"Do I have to do the thong part" whined Bella

"Fine you don't have to I guess the bra is bad enough"

We finally put the outfit on Bella that Rose described except the thong part. Then we put gell in Bella's hair to make it straight. Bella also let us put makeup on her

"How long?" asked Rose

"2minutes" I said. It only took Rose and I 30 seconds to get ready.

"Okay we have 30 seconds until they start the next song which is Hit Me with Your Best Shot. Remember dance you guys."

"Ugg I look fat" said Rose pointing to her starting to look over sized stomach

"You look fine remember you're pregnant."

"Ready guys there starting the next song. Bella get on my back." She hopped on and Rose and I ran downstairs.

We all started dancing it took like 5 seconds until the boys noticed us but their hands were still moving along the guitar though.

All of a sudden Rose started shaking her breasts and ass at the same time and I followed along. Emmetts and Jaspers mouth were just hanging straight open. Bella just kind of stood there red in the face of embarrassment. This is when the boys started missing all the notes. When the song ended Emmett was practically memorized by Rosalie's body and Jasper was about to fall on the floor. But Edward was the only interesting one out of the crew. He took off his shirt and put it on Bella who let out a sigh of relief until I pulled it off.

"No" I said in a sweetly and devilish tone.

"Alice she's practically naked" Edward screamed

"Hey my opinion counts to and I think they look hot" said Emmett

Edward growled at him

"The only way allowed for Bella to wear that shirt is if us girls beat you in three matches of guitar hero. Plus whoever wins the other person has to be their slave and we are doing this couple wise."

"Sure you'll beat us said Jasper in a sarcastic tone."

"Bring it on" said Emmett "ohh and buy the way Rose I have what we are doing tonight already planned since the boys are defiantly going to win."

"Emmett I want that picture out of my head NOW!" yelled Edward

"Emmett Rose you're up first." I said

"I say that place with the stripper women" Emmett said smiling while clicking on the place

"Ugh" was Roses reply

The music started Emmett missed one note in the beginning because Emmett had a hard time keeping his eyes off the dirty women dancing around the arena where you are playing.

Emmett: 99

Rosalie: 100

"Okay, Alice and I up next"

"Jazzy choose"

"How about Mississippi Queen?"

The notes started and off went Jazzy and I pressing notes furiously

"What the hell!" yelled Carlisle

"Just some guitar hero dress up" said Rose

"Will talk later and Rose I have to check your stomach tonight"

" 'Kay Carlisle"

Score: Alice 98

Jasper 100

"Wow I've never heard Carlisle talk like that before" said Emmett

"Bella and Edward you too go"

"Edward pick" said Bella

"Barracuda" he said

The notes started

Finale score Bella 100

Edward 100

**Bella's POV**

"Tie game" I murmured

"Bella honey you pick the song" said Edward in his velvet voice.

"Talk Dirty To Me one of my favorites"

"The song ended"

Finale score

_HA __HA__ cliffy I know not the best one but what if I tell you that something between Alice and Jasper is going to happen and its positive. I may not to be able to update a lot midterms and tests and my goal is to always have long chapters. __Reviews please.__ Any ideas are welcome. I don't own a thing._


	10. Authors note 2

**Authors Note**

Hey guys I'm almost done with my eighth chapter which should be up the latest Tuesday night. I know I have been taking long times up dating chapters but it's because of midterms and tests and other related school things. I need to know something before I can put up the ninth chapter though maybe even eight if you guys help me out really fast. **Should ****Esme**** have a boy or a girl?** I want at least 10 answers. Remember the faster you guys send in your answers the faster the next couple of chapters will go up)


	11. Chapter Eight part one

Chapter Eight

**Bella POV**

Bella 99 Edward 96

**Alice POV**

Jasper, Emmett, and Edwards mouth all hung open in astonishment

"Bella how did you beat Edward you said you sucked at video games?" said Emmett

"Should I tell them Alice?"Bella asked.

"Why not they should have already figured out how you knew to play on expert and be so good."

"A couple of weeks ago Alice saw we were going to have a face off in guitar hero so she and Rose made me practice."

"But when did you practice we have never seen you once pick up the guitar until today?" said Jasper.

"When all the boys went on that hunting trip over the weekend I practiced all weekend but I started on medium. Then several days ago when Alice took me shopping I went to Game Stop and finished up hard. Then last night I did expert when the whole family went hunting."

"I got to hand it to you Bella that was a good way to practice."

"Thank you Emmett" said Bella

"No prob" replied Emmett

"Can I just say something first."

"Go ahead Alice." Said Rose. She could tell what I was going to say by the happy expression on my face.

"Okay then girls win boys lose we get to control our husbands for one situation we get to put them through."

Rosalie had a big grin on her face I wonder what she is going to do to Emmett.

I know exactly what I want to do to my Jasper.

"Come on Jazzy time for a makeover." I said with a big smile on my face

"Alice NO" said Jasper in a loud voice

"Hey us girls won you have to."

"This is not going to be a fun night." moaned Jasper

I pulled my Jazzy up to our room and into the humongous bathroom that's in our bedroom.

"Hmm now should we start with face, clothing, or hair?"

**Rosalie's POV **

What should I do to my sweet husband that he will hate? I love torturing my husband it's so much fun watching the different expressions that come on his face.

I know what to do to my sweet Emmett. Usually Emmett tries to persuade me to sleep with him every night. Well what if tonight I just wear a black strapless bra and really short shorts that are kind of see threw. And under the shorts I'll wear a black thong. But the best part is when I tell him we are not going to sleep together tonight that will kill him.

(AN: Emmett is downstairs practicing guitar hero 3. He wants to have a rematch with his wife which means Rosalie is in her room. We also know how Emmett gets when Rosalie refuses to sleep with him.)

**Bella POV**

As soon as our tournament was over I started to run up the stairs to change. I couldn't stand another second dressed like this in front of Emmett and Jasper.

As I started walking toward the stairs I felt Edward pick me up and rush me upstairs so I could change.

I decided to take a shower to help get the embarrassment out of me. I turned on the water and took off my very little clothing I had on and stepped into the steaming hot shower. I used my favorite shampoo strawberry.

When I was done with the shower I put on a pair of grey sweat pants with a white tee-shirt.

I smelt delish cooking fumes and followed them downstairs to the kitchen. I saw Edward making some type of delish smelling spaghetti.

"Here you go love." He put the bowl of spaghetti down in front of me.

I didn't know I was starving until I took a bite of spaghetti.

_I promised to put chapter eight up tonight but it's not done and I don't have time to type up the rest tonight. So there is going to be chapter eight __part__ one and two but it's still all chapter eight. Please check out my poll and also do you think __Esme__ should actually have twins? Send me your answers I want at least 10 before chapter nine comes up. The faster you send in your answers the faster chapter nine will be up._


	12. Chapter Eight Part Two

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I had so much work from school. I don't want to keep you waiting so here is the rest of chapter eight. Or chapter eight part to as I like to call it. **

**Disclaimer I don't own a thing.**

Bella's POV

"How is it love?" asked my sweet Edward.

"Perfect" I said this with a mouth full of spaghetti.

"So what horrible thing are you gonna make me do?"said Edward in a sarcastic voice.

"You know I haven't put much thought in it."

Maybe I should make him sleep with me since he keeps on refusing to because he said he could kill me. Never mind I want sleeping together for our first time to be romantic not because I have to force him to do it. I know what to do to him this is gonna be really good.

"Bella love are you okay you have been staring into space for five minutes?"

"Oh yea I'm fine just thinking about something."

**Edward POV**

I hate it when I can't read her mind its making me think that she is planning something awful.

"Bella are you done?" Her plate was now empty.

"Yes I'am" she replied.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" I asked

"Sure" she said in a happy voice

**Bella POV**

Edward reached over to where I was sitting and before I could stand up he picked me up slung me over his back and ran us to his room. (AN: Bella and Edward share his bedroom.)

Edward gently laid me down on his bed and started kissing my neck and was moving up to my mouth.

"Edward I have something to tell you." He sat down only a couple of inches across from me and was now looking at my face waiting for what I had to say.

"I know what I want to make you do."

"Bella sleeping together ids defiantly out of the question I could "

"Edward let me finish."

"I want you to promise me something."

"Okay love"

"One you have to promise to change me before my birthday but after the wedding and two you have to sleep with me when you change me sometime in the first week I'm changed."

"Bella you know I'm defiantly going to change you."

"Just in case you change your mind right before your about to do it."

"You know I wouldn't do that love."

"Just in case" I said with a smile.

"The second part we can defiantly do but we should maybe wait until you can control yourself. And you also know that I would love to do it with you too right now but I could kill you and you know how much that would hurt me?"

"Yes I do know Edward."

All of a sudden he pulled me into a long passionate kiss but I had to finally break free I needed air. I cursed myself for this. After I finished cursing myself I let out a big yawn.

"Time to put you to bed." Said Edward smiling

"No I want to kiss some more!"

"Bella" he said angry

I slid under the covers but I still was going to put up a fight even though I was going to end up losing

I closer to Edward and kissed him. Finally I had to breathe

"Now go to sleep Bella I gave you one more kiss."

I was lying down now and my back was turned to Edward.

"Did I hurt your feelings" he said in a childish voice."

"No" I lied it came out sounding like a whimper

"Come here" he pulled me closer to his body

I couldn't resist I snuggled into his cold marble chest and feel sound asleep.

**Alice POV**

"Done" I finally finished my husband except we would have to go shopping for the cloths tomorrow.

"Finally" my Jazzy said

"I can't believe it took four hours just to do my hair and face." Complained my husband

"Well great work takes a long time." I said proudly

"I'm going to play Halo while I still have some dignity left." Grumbled my husband

"Don't forget all day cloths shopping trip tomorrow." I yelled down the stairs.

"It can go right up my" started Jasper until Carlisle ran out of his room and yelled down to Jasper

"Jasper be careful what you say or Esme will have a fit and that won't be good for her. Yelled Carlisle

"Hey Bella's sleeping guys so shut up" Edward yelled down from the third floor. "ROSE AND EMMETT YOU TWO DON'T HAVE TO SCREAM YOUR THOUGHTS AT ME!"

Edward said this even though they weren't their

**Rosalie POV**

I was on my bulging stomach reading a magazine wearing a strapless black bra, see through shorts, and a black lace thong

I heard Emmett come running up the stairs open and shut the door.

"Hey Emmett" I said in a sexy voice

I looked up at him when I said this and his mouth just dropped open but then quickly closed

"So how should we do it this time "Emmett said with a devilish grin

"How about I take off my shorts and you take off your cloths except you're under wear"

"Good idea" my husband replied in a sexy voice

I took off my shorts and he took off his cloths then he jumped onto the bed next to where I was sitting

Then Emmett stuck out his lips so I could kiss them. Perfect my plan was in action. We kissed for a while until Emmett reached to undo my bra but I caught his hands and told him.

"We are not doing that tonight." I said happily

"But your all dressed up and" complained my husband

"I just wanted to tease you I love it when your face expressions change when I say no."

"Rose "he said devilishly

"Remember the contest earlier today." Emmett let out a growl

"Besides I'm already pregnant what more can we do?"

"Fine" Emmett growled again

All of a sudden I felt a kick in side of me

"Emmett" I pointed to my 5 month pregnant bulging stomach

"It just kicked me I said happily."

"No way let me feel "Emmett put his hand on my oversized stomach.

"Hey I feel it." Said my husband at that moment his eyes looked like they just sparkled from happiness

"Guys open the door." Screamed Alice

"One second" Emmett and I both yelled.

_I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I had school stuff then I got guitar hero and I saw my cousins who lived two hours away. I promise to have the next chapter up __before Tuesday night if you guys send in good girl and boy names. I want at least five of each before the next chapter goes up. The faster you send in the faster the chapter will be up. _


	13. It's Time

**Sorry about my updating life is hectic and school. I promise over February break I will update more often I'm trying to get my life in order. Well here is the next chapter hope you like it. I made it really long. )**

Rosalie's POV

We both quickly slipped on some cloths and let Alice in.

"Esme is about to go into labor!" she screamed

"Did you tell the others yet?" I asked

"Yea, the others are about to go tell Esme and Carlisle. Come on let's go!" she screamed again.

We all ran to Esmes and Carlisle's room just as Esme said: "Carlisle I'm going into labor."

Esme POV

"Carlisle I'm going into labor" I said with a serious face. Then the others burst in and screamed: "Esme you're about to have the baby"

"Kids can you please leave for a minute I need to talk to Esme." Said Carlisle in a professional voice.

"Okay to start off with hon you are going to need to have the baby at home because the machines they will use for the baby will end up having weird readings since it will be a vampire" Carlisle said this sternly

"Whatever you need to do honey is fine with me." I said

"Now I'm going to need one of the kids to help me okay." Carlisle asked

"That's fine I don't care which one."

"Kids" Carlisle yelled" I'm going to need one of you guys to help me. Rosalie you can't because you'll end up getting sick. Jasper, Emmett, Edward, or Alice I need one of you.

"No thanks Carlisle I don't think I can handle this since it may not be good for the feelings." Said Jasper

"Don't look at me I'd rather read Cosmo Girl." Said Emmett

"Emmett you know when Rose has her baby you're going to be the person to help her right?" Carlisle said

"Can we worry about that when the time comes?"

"Edward you went to medical school and you 90 of the time help me at the hospital so you are the most.."

"No thanks Carlisle" was Edwards reply

"Alice looks like you're the only person left so…"

"Carlisle I don't like to be pushy but can we hurry this up" I yelled "my contractions are getting closer together."

**20 min later**

I'm propped up in a bed hooked up to some machines. All I can really tell about the machines are my contractions are really close together.

"Alice in a couple of minutes Esme is going to have her baby. All you need to do is guide her threw you don't need to do anything with medical equipment okay" my husband said to Alice

"Okay" said Alice, She seemed a little nervous which is a first

"Okay Esme are you ready? My doctor/husband asked

"I'm as ready as I will ever be" I replied

"Okay on the count of three push" said Carlisle. Alice was holding my hand

"One, two, three push" screamed Carlisle

I pushed and Alice was saying soothing words to help but I couldn't hear them.

"Again" said Carlisle

I did a gigantic push. Alice looked like she was going to be sick

"One more Esme" Carlisle yelled

I let out a scream and pushed hard then I heard a cry

"It's a boy" cried out Carlisle

Then I felt a shooting pain inside of me I screamed again

"oh my there's another one" Carlisle yelled in surprise "push Esme push"

I pushed several more times then I heard another cry

"It's a girl" said Carlisle with delight in his voice

"Yes one of each that means double the shopping" said Alice with happiness

"Uh Carlisle can I go "asked Alice

"Alice you can leave but it's five in the morning you can't just go shopping just yet." Said Carlisle

"I know Carlisle."

Then Alice left the room

"What do you want to name them?" I asked

"We never really thought of names" said my beautiful husband "That's true" I said

"Well for a girl I've always liked the name Carly, what about you honey" I asked

"Leah" said my husband

"How about Carly Leah Marie" I said

"Where'd you get Marie from?" asked Carlisle

"From Bella's middle name, because she is making Edward so happy and she is like a daughter to me so is that okay?"

"I love it, do you want to introduce the babies to the kids?" said Carlisle

"Sure, do you want to know why I also picked the name Carly."

"Why"

"Because we have to many E names and only one c name."

"Did I mention how much I love you Esme."

"What about the boy?" I said

"What names do you like I want to hear your options?"Said Carlisle

"Well I've always liked the name Ringo because it's unusual and know one uses it."

"Good idea Esme." My husband's eyes sparkled when he said that or I'm seeing things.

"We have a beautiful daughter and a handsome son Ringo and Carly Leah Marie but Carly for short.

"Esme I couldn't agree mre."

"Carlisle can I get dressed I'm sure everyone one is going to want to see the baby's."

10 min later

Everyone is now sitting in the living room and I'm holding Ringo and Carlisle is holding Carly.

"Kids" said Carlisle

Everyone was quiet now

"Are you ready to meet the newest members of our family.

" I want to hold them." Squeled Alice. She was bouncing up and down on Jaspers lap while Jasper was trying to hold her down.

"Which one do you want to hold Alice?" I asked

"The girl"she replied

"Before I pass out the twins the boy's name is Ringo and the girls name is Carly Leah Marie"

There is a guy named Ringo in the Beatles I have seen a couple of their shows before they broke up." Said Edward

Carlisle passed Carly to Alice

"Uhh Esme can I hold Ringo." Rosalie said in a soft voice.

"Yes you may Rose" I passed Ringo over to her. Rose was sitting on Emmett's lap.

Rosalie's POV

"Can I hold the Ringo?" I asked quietly

"Sure Rose" said Esme with a smile on her face

"Thanks" I said

"I hope we have a boy Emmett"

"Me too" was his reply

"Carlisle"

"Yes Rose"

"Do the twins well all the babies that will be born from vampires will they sleep and breastfeed?" I asked

"Yes they will but as they get older it will stop." Said Carlisle

"Okay thanks for clearing that up for me Carlisle"

"Hey everyone Carly fell asleep in my arms!" Alice squeaked

"She's so cute!" Alice squeaked again

"Esme here's Carly she fell asleep." Said Alice

Five minutes later everyone departed from the living room. Bella feel asleep since she got no sleep last night so Edward carried her upstairs and will probably wait until she wakes up. Alice is probably making a list on what she will buy at the mall today for the twins

Later in the day…

"Ouch"

"What is it Rose?" asked Emmett, we were watching t.v.

"The baby kicked me"

"oww" I moaned in pain

The kick got harder. This baby deffinatly has Emmetts power.

"Rose are you okay maybe you should see Carlisle?"

"No I'm fine baby's are suppose to kick." I said

"Yea but that hard" said Emmett

"Ahh" I screamed

"I'm taking you to Carlisle." Said Emmett

He scooped me up and ran me to Carlisle's office

"Carlisle" said Emmett's booming voice

"Yea" Carlisle said coming out of a closet.

"Is the baby supposed to kick so hard it should hurt my wife?" Emmett asked

"No it shouldn't" said Carlisle

"Rosalie, Rose" said Carlisle

"Yea sorry I was thinking."

"Let me take a look at the baby." Emmett gently put me down on the examining table then I laid down and pulled my shirt so he can do whatever he needed to do to me. First he put some type of cream on my stomach then he put this camera thing on my stomach.

"This is very interesting" said Carlisle

"What?" said Emmett

"The baby is passed full size of what it should be when it's born." Said Carlisle "Rose I'm afraid your'e gonna have to have the baby now."

"Rose, Rose" said Emmett's slowly disappearing voice

Emmett's POV

"Rose, Rose" I screamed "she's fainting" I screamed again

"What" said Carlisle in a stern voice

"What the hell is wrong with her?" I screamed

"The baby it's hurting her too much it needs to be surgically removed." Said Carlisle "I didn't think vampires could faint something probably went wrong when you guys took the medicine.

"Just do whatever you need to do" I said

_Sorry about not updating for a while hopefully this will make it up? I had a midterm and I'm having another one soon also with two more tests before them. Oh I forget to describe what the baby's look like. __Ringo__ has a little bit of hair and __it's__ light brown but it will turn dirty blond later on. Oh and their eyes are blue but will turn gold in the next couple of months when they start to drink animal blood. __Carly__ has blond hair and is suppose to look like Carlisle and __Ringo__ is suppose __to look half like __Esme__ and Half like Carlisle. Pleas e review it will make the chapters go up faster. I do not own anything __Stephenie__ Meyer does._


	14. Note

My story is going to end soon folks ( But I will be starting a new one though so I hope it will lift your spirits. Now I need some ideas for my new story so if you have any good ones please send them to me. I hope you liked my story. At the most there will be four more chapters until my story ends.

-Hartvampire


End file.
